


The Jacket

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey wears Poe's Jacket, Rey-Centric, Secret Crush, The Infamous Jacket, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Finn is still unconscious in the med bay, Rey offers Poe his jacket back after it's long journey and promises to fix it, instead he tells her to go ahead and keep it along with some of the stories of how he survived in that jacket, forming a budding relationship between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, yes, the infamous jacket that has circled it's way through the trio, how could I not write a fic about this at some point and of course make it fluffy and Damerey related :P I don't know what I'm gonna write next, I might write a coffeeshop AU? I kinda wrote one before a bit but I was thinking about actually doing a proper one cause I saw this awesome Damerey photoset for a coffeeshop AU! We'll see ;)

    Rey had been sitting in the med bay for a couple hours now today, she didn’t know what else to do with herself in these few days before she had to go off on her mission to find Luke Skywalker. Everywhere else in the rebel base made her feel so out of place though there was technically nothing wrong - the people were kind, there was food all the time, she didn’t have to go scavenging every day just so she could eat small portions at night - but everything being so drastically different from Jakku only made her more anxious. Finn was still in his coma, no one seemed to know officially when he’d wake up, but it would be after she left, the only constant she still had was the jacket that Finn had worn nearly their entire adventure when he hadn’t offered it to her, though she felt this need to return it to it’s actual owner - BB-8’s master, Poe Dameron, who was in fact still alive. 

 

    She’d seen Poe a couple of times around the base, but she hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to him again after their awkward exchange when the map to Luke was completed. She was sure he was out on missions for the past few days anyway, but she saw him earlier this morning in the cafeteria, wearing his uniform that made him look much more like a Commander than the flight suits did, and only making Rey a bit more anxious. Rey was determined to return his jacket tonight and offer to fix it, given that it still had a giant slash up the back from Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. Or at least she would have done that, if he hadn’t walked into the med bay while she was still there with BB-8 at his side. 

 

_ [Friend-Rey!]  _ BB-8 exclaimed as he rolled over to Rey’s feet, giving her a nudge before she leaned over and pat his head with a grin. 

 

    “It’s good to see you too, Beebee-Ate.” Rey laughed slightly. 

 

    “You spend a lot of time in here, don’t you?” Poe asked. “You and Finn were...close?” 

 

    “He was my friend, the only real one I’ve ever had aside from Beebee-Ate.” Rey admitted with a bit of a sigh. 

 

    “That’s right, you’re from Jakku, aren’t you? It’s not a friendly place.” Poe said, and Rey couldn’t help but notice that there was a slight shift in his expression, something that made him look more happy or relieved, she couldn’t quite identify it. 

 

    “It’s not a good place but it was home.” Rey shrugged, getting a bit nervous now that Poe sat beside her seeming completely at ease. “I, uh, I wanted to give this back to you. I know it’s all ripped up but I could fix it if you want, I got really good at fixing broken things over the years.” 

 

    “This jacket has a habit of surviving.” Poe laughed as he took the jacket that Rey held out to him, his fingers running over the torn and slightly burnt back. “You don’t have to fix it, I think it’s seen it’s better days, but I can’t even begin to tell you how many close calls I survived in this thing, I just hope the next jacket I get is just as lucky.” 

 

    “Sounds like maybe you should hold on to it for luck.” Rey smirked. 

 

    “Yeah, maybe I should.” Poe laughed. “But, since you’re the only one out of all three of us going somewhere anytime soon, maybe you should hold onto it.” Poe handed the jacket back to her, their hands briefly touching for a minute, and while Poe pulled his hand away, Rey couldn’t help but feel as if she wanted to hold his hand a bit longer. 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey mumbled, hugging the jacket close to her chest now as she pulled her feet up close to her, feeling a bit more comfortable and somehow a bit more safe. “So...what are some of the stories you have about this jacket?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Well, for starters, more shoot outs than I can count with the First Order and some of their spies, a couple of dogfights during some quick escapes, oh, and there was this one time in Tatooine - bar fight.” Poe recalled. 

 

    “Are you sure you don’t need this jacket? It sounds like you get into a lot of trouble.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “I can handle myself.” Poe assured her with a grin. “Plus, you have no idea what kind of planet Luke is on, you might just need all the luck you can get.” 

 

    “I’m sure I will.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “Don’t worry, I’ll check on you.” Poe said, though his cheeks turned bright red once he realized what he’d said. “I mean, we can send messages through Beebee-Ate and Artoo...if you want, we don’t have to-” 

 

    “That’d be nice.” Rey cut him off with a smile. “It’d be nice to have someone...familiar to talk to, especially since I don’t know how long I’ll be out there.” 

 

    “Yeah? Alright, I’ll have Beebee-Ate and Artoo set up a secure line, not that we’ll be talking about anything top secret really, it’s just more so that if they were to have a connection problem normally-” 

 

     “That they could sustain communication.” Rey finished for him while he looked a bit stunned. “I didn’t spend time around a lot of droids, but enough to know some things.” 

 

    “You’re really surprising, you know that?” Poe asked with a grin, Rey was just trying to hide her blush and shrugged a bit, she didn’t know why she felt like this under his gaze - flush and like there were butterflies in her stomach. “Hey, when was the last time you ate? Leia mentioned something about having to remind you to actually eat.” 

 

    “Early this morning, I’m not hungry though.” Rey said. 

 

    “Are you sure? Because it’s lunchtime and they’ve probably just brought out their desserts.” Poe smirked. “I’ve, uh, kinda noticed that’s usually the first thing you go for when it’s lunchtime.” 

 

    “You’re very observant.” Rey replied. “I guess I could go for some lunch.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It had been two weeks, and without fail every single day, R2 had a new message for Rey from Poe back at the base, as well as a few chirps from BB-8 saying how dearly he missed her. Today was no different as R2 rushed up to her once Luke had left her side, his urgent beeps indicating that he had a message for her. 

 

    “Alright, Artoo, let’s see it.” Rey laughed as the droid parked himself in front of her and started showing his projection between the two of them. 

 

_ “Hey Rey,” _ The hologram of Poe game into view after a flicker, and Rey didn’t know why, but she grinned broadly the minute she saw the pilot come into view.  _ “I can’t believe you actually got that jacket fixed, it looks as good as new!”  _ He said with a slight laugh.

 

    Rey couldn’t believe it herself, but during her downtime in-between Luke training her and her trying to convince Luke to go back with her to the base, she worked on fixing the jacket so she could actually wear it instead of it just lying around in tatters. Luke had seen her working on it one day and when she was having a bit of trouble, he gladly helped, surprising her with how good he was at fixing things as well - the two of them sharing stories of how he grew up on Tatooine and her time on Jakku. She was actually wearing the jacket now, it somehow looked as good as new though it was a bit smaller and more her size since she had to cut the burnt up parts out of it for her to actually fix it. 

 

_ “There’s not much going on here at the base, the usual really. But, there is someone here that wants to say hi to you.” _ Poe said as Finn slowly came into the hologram now, a bit groggy looking, but awake and with a smile on his face. 

 

_ “Hi Rey!”  _ Finn said with a grin.  _ “Poe told me everything, thanks for staying with me for so long, no one’s ever done that for me before.” _

 

    Rey was grinning from ear to ear, Finn was awake and seemed alright, she couldn’t tell if he was sitting down or standing, but at least he appeared to be out of the bed and a bit mobile. 

 

_ “I’ll see you when you get back, I’m gonna let Poe finish up because I think he misses you a hell of a lot more than he let’s-”  _

 

_     “Alright, alright!”  _ Poe’s voice cut Finn off, and from what Rey could make out, BB-8 let out a few chirps that were along the lines of  _ ‘Friend-Poe misses Friend-Rey dearly’ _ .  _ “Enough of that, you too Beebee-Ate.” _ Poe was glaring at the little droid and REy laughed when she heard BB-8’s protests of innocence.  _ “Just uh...be safe out there Rey, come back as soon as you can in one piece, we  _ **_all_ ** _ miss you.”  _

 

    With that he signed off and the hologram disappeared, and Rey didn’t know why she was still smiling so much. Sure, she was glad to see that Finn was alright, more than glad really after all they had been through together, but seeing Poe, and hearing that he actually truly missed her, it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She was going to record her message to reply to them, but just as she did so, she felt Luke’s presence behind her. 

 

    “That pilot seems fond of you.” Luke said with a slight smile that was a bit obscured by his beard. 

 

    “Who? Poe? No, he’s just my friend. I mean, he was there for me while Finn was unconscious and...he’s just my friend.” Rey assured him. 

 

    “Then that’s not his jacket that you fixed up?” Luke asked. 

 

    “No, it is.” Rey was feeling herself blush a bit. “I-well, my friend Finn got hurt in it, he wore it most of the time after he thought Poe died in a crash on Jakku, and then when Finn was taken to the med bay I held onto the jacket and I wanted to give it back to Poe but he told me to keep it and...I figured I’d fix it.” She tried to explain quickly, trying desperately not to stumble over her own words. 

 

    “Uh huh.” Luke mumbled, taking a seat beside her in the grass. “Well, then he’s very lucky to have you as a friend. Just so you know however, I don’t plan on enforcing the old Jedi code, it didn’t work out well before, my sister and I are here after all.” He said with a smirk. 

 

    “Okay.” Rey mumbled, her cheeks bright red and hot by now, her really being unable to hide her embarrassment from Luke. 

 

    “Is that why you’re so eager to go back?” Luke asked curiously. 

 

    “No, well, maybe.” Rey sighed. “I spent my entire life alone, and now that I have people to care about...I don’t want to be apart from them.” 

 

    “I can understand that.” Luke replied with a slight nod before standing up and holding his hand out to Rey. “We should probably go then, I’ve spent far too long away from the people that I care about as well. I thought it would make things better, but it’s only made things worse.” 

 

    “Wait, you want to go back to the base?” Rey asked just to ensure that she was hearing things correctly. 

 

    “I think it’s time that I did.” Luke said. “And it’s time for you to go back to the people you care about as well.”  

  
  


* * *

  
  


    The entire base was out on the tarmac, or at least it had seemed that way to Rey. Luke walked out first getting the majority of the people's attention thankfully; but the minute that Rey got off the Falcon, she was bombarded by both Poe and Finn in an embrace. It took Rey a moment to process it all and finally hug them back, feeling the familiar nudge of BB-8 down at her feet as well. 

 

    “Why did you say you were coming back already?” Poe asked first as he pulled away a bit, Finn following suit. 

 

    “I didn’t know we were coming back, Luke just decided that it was time to leave.” Rey shrugged. 

 

    “We’re glad you’re back.” Finn smiled.

 

    “The jacket looks good on you.” Poe remarked. 

 

    “Come on, Beebee-Ate.” Finn said. “Let’s go meet Luke and give these two a minute.” 

 

    “We don’t-” Both Poe and Rey started to say, only stopping as Finn walked off with BB-8, a smirk on his face as he did so. 

 

    “He’s been doing that a lot ever since he woke up.” Poe sighed. “I keep telling him that we’re friends but...you know.” 

 

    “It’s alright.” Rey smiled a bit. With a spark of confidence, Rey got up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek, causing the both of them to blush afterwards. “Thanks for the jacket, I think it is lucky.” 

 

    “I’m starting to think it’s still lucky for me to.” Poe mumbled, he was a bit closer to her and Rey’s cheeks only flushed a brighter shade before he cleared his throat and turned to look towards the huge crowd. “Uh, should we go join?” 

  
    “Sure.” Rey nodded, grabbing a hold of Poe’s hand and leading him over into the crowd, smiling all the while. 


End file.
